Hadiahmu
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Semi-Canon/Hadiah kecil untuk si gadis yang selalu menanti kepulangan sang Uchiha muda./OOC/Fiklet oneshoot/Ada suatu pengakuan pada bagian Author Notes./Enjoy.


_**Peringatan : AU, Semi-Canon. Dibaca perbaris, akan lebih baik.**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_._

_**Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil,**_

_**dari saya yang sudah tidak pantas berada di **__**sini**__**.**_

_._

_**Selamat ulang tahun, untuk LuthRythm.**_

_**Ini… **_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hadiahmu**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matahari cerah bersinar tepat berada di atas kepala. Langit biru didampingi oleh awan berarak yang dengan setia mendampinginya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu dataran padang bunga keunguan ini, membuat riak pada ratusan tangkai violet di sini. Nuansa violet dipadu dengan sememerbak wangi lavender menjadi suatu bumbu tersendiri. Benar-benar musim semi yang manis.

Dua sosok manusia tengah duduk di tengah padang bunga lavender itu. Yang satu mengenakan baju merah marun sementara yang seorang lagi berkimono putih. Berdiam diri, saling memeluk lutut masing-masing. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Yang satu berambut merah muda, yang lainnya berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model emo. Hanya duduk di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga lavender, menghirup wangi yang menghidupkan kenyamanan itu, dan menikmati hempasan cahaya matahari yang menghujani bumi dengan lembutnya.

"Hey, Sasuke…" si gadis berambut merah muda bersuara. Butuh lebih dari sejumput keberanian untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati. Setengah kepalanya masih bersembunyi di balik dua lengan tangannya yang sikunya terbalut pelindung, keduanya yang terkatup rapi, menutupi kalau-kalau pipinya mulai merona kemerahan. Sang gadis hanya mengenakan baju merah marun, dengan celana hitam ketat, juga rok merah muda yang tampak manis. Dan headband berlambang 'Konoha', jelas kalau ia seorang _shinobi _dari desa Konoha.

"Hn?" sang pemuda menyahut, dan degup jantung sang gadis pun terpacu ketika mendengar intonasi suara berat itu. Mata si pria yang sehitam batu obsidian itu berputar, melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sadar atau tidak, degup jantung sang gadis kian terpacu saat lirikan itu beradu dengan tatapan mata hijau miliknya. Sang pemuda menarik kimono putihnya, membetulkan letaknya yang agak miring. Sedikit—banyak, si gadis tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika menyaksikan hal itu.

"Apa suasana seperti ini membuatmu nyaman?" Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu, kini ikut memutar bola matanya yang beriris emerald, gelagapan menatap sosok pemuda yang sudah dipujanya bertahun-tahun ini dengan tatapan takut. Takut sedikit saja ia berpaling, maka hilanglah sang pemuda.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban dari sang Uchiha berkimono putih di samping Sakura. Seakan tak ada hal lain yang lebih pantas untuk diucapkan lagi. Mata hitamnya menikmati riak bunga lavender yang bergerak tersapu angin. Sang gadis berusaha menerjemahkan jawaban dari si pemuda. Anggap saja, 'ya'.

"Apa ini membuatmu merindukan Konoha?" pertanyaan selanjutnya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang gadis. Harap-harap cemas, sang gadis berharap kalau si pemuda akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak," dan diiringi dengan satu gelengan cepat dan singkat dari Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda di samping Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak. Kalimat yang semula sudah ia susun baik-baik dalam otaknya mendadak menghilang. Mata hijau bak emerald itu berputar lagi, berpindah dari satu bunga lavender ke bunga lavender lainnya. Mencari kata demi kata yang menghilang dari otaknya. Untuk sekian kalinya, Sakura menahan nafas saat akan bertanya lagi. "Apa kau merindukan Konoha?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu lagi. Sakura terpojok. Merasa bila diam adalah hal terbaik yang seharusnya ia lakukan—sejak awal. Mendadak ia menyesali semua pertanyaan yang telah ia luncurkan untuk basa-basi ini.

_Ia harus langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan. Ke inti permasalahan hatinya selama ini._

Otak Sakura buntu. Semakin dalam saja ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangannya. "Jujur satu hal padaku. Kau mau?"

"Untuk apa?" sang pemuda dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi itu kini meluruskan kedua kakinya, meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

"Anggap saja kau memberi _**hadiah**_ untukku." Sakura mendehem pelan, menyisir rambutnya yang mulai menghalangi pandangan itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Detik-detik kegugupannya, detik-detik debar jantungnya terpacu kian cepat.

"Hn," Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke habiskan dengan menunggu detik-detik Sakura berucap lagi.

Dan Sakura menarik nafas. Diliriknya kini sang pemuda tampan dengan garis muka tegas, yang selama ini selalu menjadi mimpi malamnya. Yang selama ini selalu membuatnya menahan nafas ketika bertatap muka. Yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya.

Dan detik kemudian, Sakura merasa harus lebih berani.

"_**Apa aku pernah singgah di hatimu?"**_

Pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa nada keraguan. Degup jantungnya terasa seperti berdentum keras ditelinganya. Sorot mata hijau itu perlahan keberaniannya yang sempat memuncak itu memudar. Ia takut. Takut kalau jawabannya bukan seperti keinginannya.

.

_Tapi ia harus menghadapi kenyataannya bukan?_

_._

_Ini yang ia inginkan, bukan…?_

_._

…_jawaban atas semua penantiannya?_

_._

Meski pahit harusnya Sakura puas.

Dan nafas Sakura masih tertahan. Bernafas pun enggan rasanya. Detik demi detik bergulir, seakan lama menghabiskan waktu yang lama sekali. Degup jantungnya pun kian cepat terpacu, berirama, semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Pernah."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik berikutnya Sakura melotot tak percaya.

Dan kemudian bising suara jam weker memecah keheningan kamar bernuansa putih dengan aksen floral pada _furniture_-nya. Mata emerald itu mengerjap cepat, menyesuaikan diri dengan sekeliling. Langit-langit kayu kamarnya, dan tempat tidur berseprai merah muda. Ini kamarnya. Sang gadis kini terdiam, otaknya berpikir cepat. _'Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin seperti itu?'_

Lalu diliriknya segera tanggal yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya. _**28 Maret.**_

.

_Mungkinkah ini __**hadiah**__ ulang tahun untuknya?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**FIN**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(A/N) :_

_Nggak jelas?_

_Oke terima kasih. #dilemparbakiak_

_Sorry ya, ti cuma bisa bikin fiklet nggak jelas macam ini. Jangan bunuh saya atau apapun itu. Saya memang nggak berbakat menulis._

_Feedback?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**FYI :**_

_Dear, readers. Ada yang ingin saya luruskan berkaitan dengan gossip yang selama ini tersiar di FNI—bahkan ke Fandom lainnya di FFn._

_**Saya, Gymnadenia, sempat tergabung sebagai bagian dari Nous Sommes Un Miroir. Atau kalian mengenalnya dengan sebutan 'Miroir'.**_

_Cukupkah jelas pernyataan saya itu?_

_Dan saya sempat '__**Break**__', dikarenakan oleh tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Bukan karena saya pengecut atau apalah Anda sekalian pernah memberikan cacian pada saya. Saya tidak pernah melarikan diri dari apapun. Dan saya sudah keluar dari Miroir, sejak beberapa bulan setelah saya Hiatus._

_Terima kasih, untuk __**Akane Higabana**__, yang terlah dengan senang hati memberitahukannya pada Anda sekalian._

_._

_._

_._

**_Gymnadenia._**


End file.
